The Cruel World
by DarklingSoul
Summary: Two completely different girls in Shingeki no Kyojin world- there are few ways to survive, few ways to live. It's up to them to choose. The freedom, the death, the love, the cruelty. So how will the cruel 'Wolf', haunted by her past, and the gently and kind, yet mysterious Evaline survive in the world of Titan and the world of even cruel- human? Possible pairing Levi/OC or Eren/OC.
1. The wolf seeks its prey

It was a really cold day, so cold, that she almost thought that it will snow. The grey sky was cloudless, completely melancholic. She sat in the field, listening to the song of the wind. The little body of hers was trembling, her eyes were closed. The cold wind blew once again and she heard horses advance further and further. She heard people's voices, commands, she could almost feel how the blood ran through their veins.

'Captain, there are Titan bodies in that field' someone said and she opened her eyes. There was a tall man with fair hair standing in front of her, gazing to the horrifying scene. 'W-What happened here?' he covered his mouth and kept starring at her. She stood up easily, coughed and glared at people, gathering around. A young, female captain stepped in front, facing her.

'Who are you?' she asked with a deep voice, trying to stand still, without flinching from her glare. She sighed, put her hands in the pockets and looked to the dozen of titan bodies, lying helplessly around her. She heard how people around her began to whisper, she saw the terror in their eyes. They thought she was a monster, they feared her. 'Answer me' female captain demanded and her voice trembled a little. Her icy eyes looked through the field for the last time and she walked up to the female captain. Captain tried to retreat as she tiptoed to reach her ear and whispered those words.

'I am a monster, indeed. I go by a name Irina, yet some of people who survive after encountering me call me Wolf. Do you know why?' she couldn't stop herself from smirking, her eyes narrowing. The female captain stepped back, horror distorting her face, eyes filled with tears.

'Retreat!' she cried out like a caught bird, knowing his death hour has already come. 'I beg you...' tears began to flow through her face. 'I...'

'It's because my victims are always teared into little pieces. Or disfigured, like those little fellows' Irina pointed into Titan bodies. 'So that nobody in the whole earth would be able to say who's body it is.' Only now the members of this squad noticed that Irina was dressed up like any normal Survey Corps member- just there weren't any wings on her back. It almost looked like they were ripped off.

And suddenly there was silence. Nor trees nor birds dared to make a single move. Only a silent melody of blowing wind was the lullaby for the little squad that came into their deaths. And as the blood of Titan mixed with blood of human, Irina slowly turned away, to face the sunset. She calmly saluted it and let out a deep sign.

It was cold outside. So cold, that it felt like it will begin to snow any second now. In a fiend on a hill, both Titan and human bodies disappeared without leaving a trace.

**Thank you for reading. Tell me if this story should be continued or not. I don't know, I just felt like writing something new, dark and stuff. So here it is. Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama, not me, sadly:( Later on, if I decide to continue the story, there will be two OCs in total, and folks from SnK. Again, ty, review, say want you think. Just don't be rude... I know I'm a failure already...O_O**


	2. Dreams and reality

'Evaline'

'Evaline!' the girl opens her eyes as someone grabs her shoulder. She lazily sits in the bed, rubs her eyes and looks at the other girls who tried to wake her up. Christa, Mikasa and Sasha all looked at bit angry but as they see Evaline's face, suddenly there's only concern in their faces.

'Why are you crying, Evaline?' Christa asks first, gently patting Evaline's shoulder. She blinks, raises her hand to the cheeks. They're warm and wet from tears.

'Did someone hurt you?' Mikasa asks silently, yet her face darkens and Evaline can see how her eyes change.

'N-no' Evaline mutters. 'I just had a horrible dream... A really horrible dream...' she gets up, quickly grabs her uniform and begins to dress up as the other girls just look to each other. Sasha yawns and looks through the window, gently presses her palm to the glass and chuckles to herself. Evaline smiles warmly when she notices that at least one of her friends is happy.

'If something would be wrong, you would tell us, right?' Mikasa suddenly appears in front of the girl and she takes a step back instinctively.

'Of course, Mikasa. It's just a dream. And dreams never come true.' Evaline smiles warmly and Mikasa relaxes a bit, her face softens as she sighs deeply. 'Besides, we're already late. We have training to do!'

The girls quickly go outside, where some of the soldier already began their training. Christa rushes to Ymir, who scolds her for leaving her side and being late, but as Christa apologizes, Ymir's heart softens and she pats blonde's head. Sasha rushes to Connie, Reiner an Bertholdt. She tells them something, showing the ground and pointing to her feet. Connie chuckles, Reiner smiles and folds his hands on his chest. Bertholdt watches Sasha's moves with a funny expression on his face.

'Hey' Jean and Armin great both girl. Mikasa nods, her gaze travels to other direction, possibly where Eren is suppose to be. Evaline looks at Armin, shrugs, and nods too. The ex-trainees begin to run laps and admire morning sun. Evaline turns her head to the sky, she begins to count clouds, she tries to find right word to describe the sun. Evaline does everything to forget the dream.

Of course, she remembers it. How could she forget? That dream is everything- her past, her future. That dream is the worst nightmare that one day might come true.

_'Get up' A low giggle escapes girls mouth. Evaline blinks and stops. She is no longer surrounded by her friends. Even Jean and Ymir by her sides just disappeared without a trace. Now the girl is surrounded by dark mist. And that smell. The smell of blood. 'Look at me' the girl in front of Evaline laughs silently, covers her mouth with a hand. She narrows her eyes and jumps few times like a rabbit, then just freezes in one place. Evaline feels how her heart begins to beat harder, how she tries to catch her breath, but fails. 'Eva-li-ne' the little girl sings her name and begins to move once again. It's just a dream, Evaline thinks to herself, swallowing thickly. She takes a step back. It's not real. The girl suddenly appears in front of Evaline, grabs her cheeks and smiles so happily. Her hands are hot. Evaline shrinks, her knees grow weaker and weaker, after some times she ends up kneeling in front of the little girl. 'There is a crow. There is a nightingale. They are alike. Yet so different. And they both try to kill one another. One brutally, the other more subtly. And hate runs so deep, and love runs so deep, and those who are destined to kill one another are bind by fate that they cannot escape.' the girl then disappears, leaving Evaline crying out loud, tears running through her cheeks._

'Evaline!' Evaline once gain hears her name, but now she is outside, kneeling in front of other trainees. Jean tries to grab her hand to lift her, yet she somehow is too heavy, and her cold hand slips from Jean's grasp. Christa tries to help too, yet everyone, whoever tries, fail. Evaline lowers her head.

'What the hell?' Reiner yells. 'We need help! Oi!' he calls out for someone. Evaline feels how she grows weaker._ Why now? Why after so many years?_

_'_I'm...so...sorry...' she whispers quietly so that only Christa, Armin and Jean, who are near to her, can hear. Evaline feels how hot liquid forms in her mouth. How it moves through her throat. How suddenly her whole body begins to hurt so much, that her eyes widen and she lets out a loud cry. She puts her hand to mouth, trying to cover it, yet the hot, red blood still bursts from her mouth. She falls to ground, unable to move, unable to speak, just watching how people around her began to scream, how her own blood covers the grass, rocks and her chin.

'Evaline!' her friends call out, their eyes full of horror.

'Make way!' a deep voice comes out of nowhere. She feels how strong arms grab her body and the world around her moves. She feels how the man lifts her, she flinches from his warmness. 'What the hell happened?' she recognizes the voice. It's Captain Levi, the one that took custody of Eren.

'She.. felt to ground... the blood... the blood started flowing... everywhere...' Christa covers her face and begins to cry, her whole body trembling from sobs.

'Get a doctor' Levi says calmly and Evaline catches his eyes. For a sheer moment she didn't feel any pain, she could move again. She gasped, trying to get more oxygen, and then felt to the world of darkness, of such horrible dreams and nightmares.

* * *

Eren sat in the office of the Commander of Survey Corps, Erwin Smith. He felt a bit uncomfortable. Eren thought that he was actually interrupting Commander. He didn't want to ask anything really important, just he couldn't stay calm not knowing anything about the expedition. Eren tried asking Levi, but as always, Captain just deadpanned him, and that meant that Eren had to stay calm and quiet. Yet he couldn't even sleep in the night. He thought about the expedition. In fact- about everything that happened to him. There were so many uncertainties, and he hated it. He hated to be so useless, he knew what a burden he was. And that drove Eren crazy.

'Commander' Eren began to speak. He coughed few times. Erwin finally raised his eyes from the paperwork, giving all of his attention to Eren. 'I... Wanted to ask about the expedition... I-'

'Eren' Erwin raised his hand to silence Eren. Eren swallowed thickly. 'There are some things that you do not _need_ to know. When the times is right, I will tell you what to do.'

'Yes, Commander' Eren lowered his head, looking into his fingers. Erwin smiled nicely and sighed.

'Eren' he addressed the boy in a calmer voice. 'We trust you now. That means you ha-' suddenly the door opened widely and Hanji ran into the room, gasping for air.

'Erwin!' she called out, skill breathing heavily. Her cheeks suddenly became rosy, the big smile crossed her face. 'We caught... We caught...!' she didn't finish her sentence.

'Hanji, please calm down' Erwin looked into the woman, holding his pen in the right hand, almost unnoticeable moving it. 'What happened?'

'We caught... We caught the Wolf!' her smile became even bigger as her lips formed the last word. Erwin suddenly dropped the pen. Eren, on the other hand, just watched how for the first time Commander looked surprised. It looked like for the first time, things didn't go as Commander has planned.

**So, here's the chapter two. Thank you for following, reviewing and reading, of course. So, I introduced my other OC, Evaline. I hope you liked her...Or not:) Anyways, I'll update soon. Sorry if I disappointed you, I tried really hard. Plus, we got to see Levi! Yeah, well, I don't know where I'm going with this, but there won't be any Mary Sues, cause I hate them. I'll try really hard to built cool OCs. So please, say what you think... Sorry again, if it was a crappy chap, I'll try even harder next time!**


	3. The chained wolf

When Evaline finally opened her eyes, she was already in the hospital. In fact, you couldn't exactly call it a hospital, more likely some resting room with crappy painted white walls, one window, few dead flowers in flowerpots and few beds. When Evaline woke up, she thought she was completely alone, because beds were empty and the only thing she heard was silence. She tried to move, yet a horrible pain in her back stopped her and she let out a low growl.

'Don't move around' she heard Captain Levi's voice. Evaline turned her head to face him, to gaze into those metallic blue eyes. He seemed exhausted, pale as usual, with the same annoyed look on his face.

'Captain, I'm so-' she muttered but suddenly felt pain in her chest. She coughed, her eyes became wet from forming tears. Levi didn't react at that at all- he just turned to the window and exhaled silently but deeply.

'Don't apologize. Do you remember what happened?' he asked and folded his arms on his chest. Evaline narrowed her eyes as she remembered the horrible dream, then vision and lastly all that pain and blood. She nodded, pressing her lips together tighter, begging Levi not to ask anything more.

'The doctor had something interesting to say' he looked at her for a sheer moment and stopped. Evaline formed a fist as the pain in her back came back. 'Do you know what I am talking about?'

'No' Evaline lied but she was sure that they already know a part of her lies. Not lies, more rather secrets. Yet not everything.

'He said you were completely fine. Just lost a lot of blood. But you're not sick, not tuberculosis or something' he frowned, leaning closer to Evaline. She could face him anymore- not those eyes- and she couldn't run away. So she turned her head. 'But he said that there are some tattoos on your skin. Some drawings, some ancient language' he whispered and pressed his lips tightly. Evaline could feel his breath on her neck, she even felt how it was growing hotter and hotter. Was he angry? Furious? Or maybe concerned. Evaline understood that he waited for an answer. She swallowed thickly and turned to face Captain.

'I don't remember. I don't remember anything about my own past' she whispered breathlessly. It's a good thing I know how to lie, Evaline thought to herself. Levi pulled back, crossing his arms once again, his face darkening.

_He didn't believe me...?_

As Levi opened his mouth to speak and Evaline's body trembled under his stony gaze, the doors opened widely, and Eren rushed in. Levi's gaze passed to Eren immediately, leaving Evaline alone once again. She quietly sighed in relief.

'Captain Levi' Eren saluted.

'What is it, brat' Levi growled impatiently, his husky voice spreading through whole room, making both cadets shiver.

'Commander Erwin requested your presence. He asked me to fetch you to the dungeon.' Levi's eyes narrowed, he looked into Evaline for a sheer second and stood up.

'Fine. Cadet Evaline, when you recover, I request your presence in my office.' he said and they both, Eren and Levi, left Evaline alone once again.

_He knows my name._

Somehow the very thought of him knowing her name made Evaline warmer. She tried to calm down, yet a childish chuckle left her lips. She forgot the pain and that horror for seconds- she just enjoyed herself. And finally, when she understood that everyone is long gone, she sat, clenching her teeth, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She saw her pale skin, as pale as ghost's, she slowly massaged the little tattoos on her back. A small sigh left her mouth as she thought what could she say to explain everything to Captain. Maybe just say him the truth, Evaline thought, yet the thought was quickly pushed away. She shook her head and slowly lied back to her bed. With her last thoughts of encountering the Captain once again, maybe once again hearing her name from his lips, Evaline drifted to sleep.

* * *

It's so cold here, Eren thought when he and Levi were climbing downstairs. The dungeon brought back bad memories, yet that was also where he met the squad leaders of Survey Corps, Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. What could they possibly hide here? Maybe some criminal? Eren opened his mouth to ask Captain Levi about that, yet he spoke first.

'What a mess' as always Levi was annoyed by dirt and water all around the place. Eren often wondered what actually made Levi a clean freak. Working in army means getting all work up and that means a lot of mess. 'How disgusting' he added huskily. Eren knew, that whenever Captain complains about mess more than one time means that he's seriously furious. Eren remembered seeing Evaline in the room where Captain was, yet what could she possibly do to make Levi angry? She's like the kindest person in the Earth. Well, maybe after Christa, Eren thought. Yet he couldn't bring himself to ask Levi about that, because that meant making him even more angry.

'Captain' Eren referred. Levi didn't stop climbing, but that probably dragged his attention. 'Do you know what we are going to do? I mean, what is that...' Eren was interrupted by annoyed Levi's tone.

'Probably going to have some wolf meat.' he whispered and Eren felt even more confused than before. Finally, both men reached the dungeon, where Mike, Hanji and Erwin already waited for them. Eren felt strange- what the hell is he doing in a place like this? They are all superiors and he's only a cadet now. Why would they want to share some kind of secret with him?

'Uhm... Sir?' Eren raised his eyes to Commander. 'Are you sure I need to go there?'

'Why not Eren?' Hanji answered instead, raising her eyebrows. 'Don't worry, the Wolf is in a cage- it won't even scratch you' Hanji laughed out loud, patting Eren's shoulder. Erwin and Levi began to walk in front, Mike and Hanji at both sides of Eren. He still didn't understand what they meant- the wolf, some secrets, cages and everything...

'I'm gonna cut him up' Levi said in a deep voice, that made Eren even more scared. Whenever Levi talks like that...

'Him?' Hanji asked smiling happily. 'No, shorty, it's a woman' Eren could swear that he saw Levi's eyes widen, his expression change. Finally Erwin stopped and turned to the darkness, where something, more precisely, _someone_, should be.

'Mike' Erwin called out and squad leader grabbed the grating. He sniffed the air, looked into the darkness once again.

'It's really her. She smells of blood and spices. Like a real wolf' Mike turned to face Erwin who nodded and dismissed Mike by raising a hand. Eren watched as squad leader left the dungeon. What's going on, a simple thing hit his head, as he turned to face the darkness himself.

Now Eren was finally able to see. He saw a chained woman- but she wasn't lying in the bed, she was chained on the wall, her arms upon her head, even her waist and legs wrapped with chains. She couldn't even move. Eren saw her icy eyes, completely empty and blunt, that blue gaze directed at her feet. It even looked like she couldn't move her head.

_Is she a titan? _

Eren couldn't understand why she was chained like that. How could a simple person, such a short and slender woman be a threat? Even he (who is a titan, after all) wasn't that threatening.

'Irina' Commander's voice sounded as soft as when he spoke to Eren. The woman didn't even flinch. Hanji let out a silent chuckle, then covered her mouth with her left palm. She looked excited. Just a sight of that girl, Irina, made her eyes sparkle and her cheeks turn rosy. Eren wanted to ask what's going on, yet somehow he didn't want to know the truth.

A soft sigh left Commander's lips as he rose from his chair and began to walk towards Eren. Hanji turned too and they both left the dungeon.

'Levi. You know what to do next.' with these last words Commander, alongside squad-leader Hanji, left the dungeon. There stood silence. Eren looked around, completely confused, and he suddenly jumped back as he heard how Levi opened the door.

'Captain Levi, what are you doing?!' Eren shouted when he advanced closer and closer to Irina. She rose her head finally, meeting Levi's eyes, and a small, almost unnoticeable smile appeared in her face. 'It's dangerous! Cap-'

'Shut it, noisy brat' he snapped and began to remove the chains. 'You go to Erd now. Tell the squad that today they are on their own. Nobody can disturb me today.' he growled. Eren quickly saluted and dared to ask Levi final question.

'Uh...Sir?' Levi let out another growl, like a wild animal, and Eren spoke fast. 'What are you going to do?'

Levi stopped for a second and straightened. He looked into Irina, meeting her eyes, frowning deeply. 'What else?' Levi finally spoke. 'I'm going to domesticate this dirty wolf.'

**I still don't know what going on. I think in next chapter I will concentrate on Evaline more. And Levi. And Eren. So I have two OCs... And I'm having fun! Hope you will have fun reading too! Please review... I really need to know how can I improve. What's good, what's bad. And I don't know if it's really worth writing anymore...? And what do you think about my OCs?.. Maybe you have any ideas?... So review, please!:3 Anywayo, I love you readers!**


	4. Where the day meets the night

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. If I would, it would be messed up. Seriously messed up. WARNING! I actually think it's a crappy chapter, so read at your own risk. I have a chemistry test tomorrow and I suck at chemistry, so I really didn't have time... Well, anyways, I will probably overwrite the chapter if you want me to... So, sorry for being a failure once again... Dear reader, it hurts me to disappoint you. Try to enjoy anyways!**

'A day off?' Eren asked quietly, looking into the tall man with fair hair. He just smiled at confusion in Eren's eyes and patted his shoulder.

'Yes, go spend some time with your friends' Erd said. 'If Captain Levi is busy, then there's really nothing we can do.' Erd sighed and continued to wipe the greasy table.

'I bet he's with a woman' Aurou smiled cheekily and winked to Gunther and Erd. They both chuckled as Petra blushed and Eren narrowed his eyes at Aurou.

'I think Captain has some serious business to take care of. Not like someone else I know' she gave an icy glare to Aurou, turned around and walked out of the room.

Eren looked at the older men for the last time, sighed and turned on his heel. He didn't tell anything to Levi's squad- he didn't know if he was_ allowed_ to speak of that woman. Why would Commander Smith show something like that to him? And, in the end, why would he let a woman, that's so dangerous, walk around in Survey Corps freely? Was she important somehow? Eren shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. It was a day off- no cleaning the stables, no cleaning the room, no washing the dishes. That meant he finally could go and relax with his friends.

He met up with Evaline, Mikasa and Armin, who looked like doing nothing.

'Hey!' Eren waved to them, yelling, trying to catch their eyes.

'Eren!' Mikasa was first one to notice Eren- she ran to him with a smile on her face. Armin and Evaline came a little later.

'How are you Evaline?' Eren remembered how he saw her in hospital when he came to get Corporal. 'Did something happened?'

'She-' Armin began but Evaline interrupted his speech.

'Nah, just felt a bit dizzy, that's all' she smiled as warmly as always. Eren smiled back, placing his hand on Evaline's shoulder.

'I'm glad you're alright. I was worried.' Eren said and Evaline's cheeks became rosy, she turned her glare from Eren just to meet Mikasa's death glare, directed at her. For some times the four of them just stood in the silence, for some reason trying not to meet each others' eyes. They all drifted to their minds. Evaline still thought of the Captain and her dream, Eren thought about Irina, so called Wolf, Armin tried to understand what was up with Eren, since he already noticed how confused he looked, and Mikasa was still angry at Evaline. In the end, Eren's voice pushed the silence out, making everyone else lift their heads to the greenish blue eyed boy.

'There is... something I want to talk about with you, Armin' he turned to the blond, gesturing Armin to follow him. Mikasa tried to go too, but Eren only frowned, making an angry face at her. 'Alone.' he added harshly and turned without a single doubt. Armin became paler as Mikasa also death glared him, tried to make a smile, that says- 'I guess it's boys' only business'- yet that didn't help at all.

Armin and Eren walked for quite some time. Armin looked back through his shoulder and watched as Mikasa's and Evaline's figures grew smaller and smaller. After some time Eren became even more impatient. He grabbed Armin's hand and began to drag him along, almost running.

'Eren, wait!' Armin tried to take his hand out of Eren's grasp. Eren stopped, his face softened, those wrinkles between his eyebrows disappeared. He exhaled loudly, lowering his head, his face meeting a dark shadow. 'What's wrong?' Armin asked his friend because obviously something was not in place.

'There is something' Eren started, still not looking Armin in the eyes. Maybe he shouldn't ask? After all, it's none of his business. And Armin's neither. Yet, the curiosity couldn't let him stop at that point, Eren opened his mouth and continued. 'There is something that I am probably not allowed to talk about with anyone. But I thought that you might know something. I thought that you might make things clearer for me.' The boy finally lifted his head to Armin, now the sky blue and greenish blue eyes were clashing. Armin nodded almost unnoticeable, signaling Eren to continue. 'Does a name..._ Wolf_... sound familiar?' Eren didn't even give Armin time to answer. 'Commander Erwin summoned squad leaders and Captain to dungeon today. I was with them. They showed me something... A woman, all chained up, not even able to move. Commander called her Irina. In the end, he just gave Captain the order to unchain her- to let her go free. I just... Don't understand. I-'

'Eren' Armin whispered his name to make him cut the talk. Armin knitted his brows, looked to his hands. He swallowed thickly, preparing his mouth for speech. 'There is a legend. I don't know if this is connected to your story but...' Armin froze for a second, feeling someone standing next to him. He yelped, jumped away just to meet tired Evaline's eyes.

'There is a legend about a Wolf. And there is a rumor that spread in Survey Corps a couple of years ago' Evaline exhaled and looked into the boys. 'Sorry. I just heard you two speaking about the Wolf. I don't know what business you have with it- maybe you just got the name from one of the soldiers or maybe from somewhere else, but...' she stopped, butting her lip. 'It's not black magic or some funny stuff. It's not funny at all.'

'Then what's the legend?' Eren asked, not caring anymore if she overheard their conversation. Evaline's face changed, her eyes narrowed. She sighed. 'There was a legend about a lone wolf, who lived in the forest, eating and tearing apart everything he encountered. Titans, humans, other animals- people said that the dead bodies looked so horrible that they couldn't even tell where's the head and where're the legs. But, alas, the wolf got caught' Evaline leaned to the tree, rubbing her hands together to make them warmer. 'The villagers burnt the body and believed that the wolf would never returned. And so that the children would sleep tight, their mothers and fathers told them that the wolf's soul is still roaming the streets and it would rip and eat anyone who's not asleep in late hour. That's one interpretation of the legend... It's just a tale for little kids.' Evaline finished.

'You said there was a rumor too' Armin stated and Evaline turned to him. She nodded lightly.

'People in the Survey Corps spoke of something... Or someone... That was attacking the members of Scouting Legion. Yet I believe that's only a rumor, and not the truth. They said that so called 'Wolf' killed Titans and squads that came in contact with him. I find it extremely unfunny to joke around like that' she sighed and closed her eyes. 'What if one day that would come true? The legend would arise _once again_?'

Eren pressed his fist tightly, trying to keep his tongue in his mouth, yet the anger defeated him and he snapped angrily at Evaline.

'What if I told you that the Wolf- the woman- actually exist?' he shouted at Evaline. Armin flinched, got pale as paper, stepped back. Evaline opened her eyes, slowly moved, flames burning in her eyes.

'That is not possible' she whispered, her eyes narrowing, voice growing weaker and weaker.

'Why is that?' Eren got even angrier, his eyes got to the size of dinner plates. There stood silence. Evaline looked scared and confused- she raised her white palms, looked into the fingers, silently breathing in and out. Her heart began to beat hared and harder with every minute. Tears formed in her eyes as she turned to Eren and Armin once again. Eren suddenly forgot his rage, his face softened, he opened his mouth to speak and raised his arm to pat Evaline's head, yet she whispered breathlessly.

'I saw how she died' Eren's arm froze in mid-air, his and Armin's eyes widening even more.

* * *

'It won't ever wash out' Irina whispered to herself, rubbing her hands. They were as pale as always, yet she could_ smell _the mixed blood on them. She was standing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, enjoying the smell of something else than blood and grass. It wasn't much- the whole room smelled of _cleanliness,_ yet it was still better than the same thing over and over again. And there was a mirror. After so many years she finally got to see herself and she saw how long her hair had grown, how her eyes became even more fierce and blueish than before.

'Faster' a husky growl came from the other side of the door. He was very impatient, she could even feel how her entire being made him furious, how he wanted to strangle her to death. Irina opened the door to face him again, and for a second they both stood just looking into each other. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and began to drag her along, squeezing her wrist harder and harder. He seemed to enjoy her painful expression, how she was clenching her teeth. Yet he didn't stop- he wanted her to gasp, to show how weak she actually is.

'It hurts' she said silently.

'It should bitch' he growled. Irina narrowed her eyes at him, opening her mouth to speak, yet suddenly the Captain pushed the girl into the room, loudly shutting the doors behind him. She took few steps back, curiously watching how the man moves, trying to find herself any other option. She stopped as she hit the cold wall, now feeling completely worthless and caged like a captured animal. Levi, on the other hand, showed no emotions, and just took his jacket off and calmly sat in his chair, crossing his legs.

'Aren't you scared?' Irina asked silently, looking into the man. 'I took thousands of lives- all kind of lives. You could die on spot.'

'Right back at you' he leaned back, not loosing the sight of the dark haired woman. 'If it was my will, you would be torn apart on spot. Slowly cutting off your arms and legs...' he narrowed his steel blue eyes even more, talking with no emotion whatsoever. 'But Erwin choose to keep you alive for time being. Maybe he just wants to have an obedient puppy and when it's completely loyal simply rip his head off.'

'No' Irina lowered her head, her eyes still clashing with Captain's. 'He feels guilty.' she whispered. And the two of them just looked into each other's eyes for yet another minute. There stood silence. And it hit Irina, that the door was not locked. That she could just escape, maybe killing some of soldiers in the way, maybe not. But she could escape.

Then again, she had no intention to run away.

She finally looked away, through the window, and she made few steps towards Levi, yet left enough distance between the two of them. Levi still watched her, never blinking, just studying his newest prey.

'Will you keep me locked here?' she asked very silently, so that only Levi could hear her. Now, when he closed his eyes, Irina finally got to see how exhausted he was- probably tired from tons of the paperwork on the desk, tired of those never ending nightmares, tired of doing something that seems so pointless. 'Where will I sleep? Will you chain me to your chair, or something?' she asked and began to gaze into the grey sky, into forming rain-clouds.

'I don't know why Erwin trusts you. He said to let you go freely. Yet you cannot leave the territory of Survey Corps. Even though I don't agree, it's Erwin's order' he sighed then stood up and walked to Irina. Levi bent a little, so that he could face the short woman, who now was smiling sadistically. His face darkened, eyes grew even more fierce than before. 'But you should know that I will watch you. Do something wrong, even if it's a little mistake, and I will cut you down without a doubt. And you should know that you won't run away from me.' his eyes only narrowed, his breath became hotter. 'Just try and disobey me. You will see what happens.' he said in a deep voice. She nodded with the same smile on her face.

She leaned closer to Levi, tiptoed so that she could reach his ear and whispered. 'Just one question. _Where do I sleep?_'

Levi didn't pull back. He just remained in the same position for some time, thinking. When Irina tried to pull back, he suddenly grabbed her chin and dragged her closer. She blinked from that rough and sudden touch, her eyes widening in surprise. 'Here' he hissed, flames dancing in his eyes. 'On my legs. Like a real dog should' Levi still looked at her as he finished. And suddenly the doors opened widely, they both pulled away from each other, disgusted by remaining feeling of their touching skin. Levi turned his head to face a pale girl, saluting to him.

'Sir, you asked me to-' she stopped her face growing paler, eyes widening as she caught a sight of Irina. 'T- This can't be...' she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. 'N-No...'

'Well, hello' Irina smirked at Evaline and Levi death glared her. 'Long time no see, right, sister?'

**Again, sorry. In reviews, you can write me if you want me to overwrite the chapter or not, just don't be rude, because I'm very sensitive:) Well, now you probably got the main idea. I will try harder and harder and harder for the next chapter. I have some ideas for the future chapters, yet I'm not sure. OK, I want to thank those who Followed, ****Favorited and Reviewed. You are really important to me and I love you! Also you should tell me about my OCs. I haven't decided if I'll give one of them to Levi or Eren, so I need your opinion.**


	5. Moon always shines brighter than sun

**Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama. I only own my OCs, Irina and Evaline. **

'Long time no see, right, sister?' Irina grinned, easily crossing her arms on chest, her cherry red lips forming a smile. Evaline froze. She felt how the blood in her veins stopped moving. She felt how the horrible nightmares began to haunt her. How they became her life and the only truth. She opened her mouth to speak, she felt how tears formed in her eyes when she took a step back. The perfect life that she created now shattered, the big ice castle turned out to be made of sand. She turned to Captain Levi, to face him- his expression didn't change one bit, yet he seemed more annoyed, his eyes gazing more coldly than usual.

_Does he hate me?_

A sudden thought hit her. How he knows that Evaline is related to that monster. Irina probably killed people- she's worth disgust- yet now Levi must feel the same disgust towards Evaline. And somehow her heart and chest began to hurt even more. She felt how her knees trembled, a quiet sob left her mouth as she opened the door widely. She ran, hopping that somehow she could get away from people she cared about, so maybe Irina would leave them alone too. Maybe...

'Cadet!' a deep, commanding voice of Captain reached her and she sobbed once again as she felt anger and coldness in his voice. It hurt her so deeply- she felt lonely and depressed, as if Levi would actually mean anything to her. She didn't knew him at all! Just the rumors about him, the stories told within cadets, how strong, how fierce and smart he was, how loyal and unreachable he seemed. She got to interact with him this morning for the first time- yet she felt so confused when he called her by name, when he picked her up and their skin touched, when his stony gaze made her melt in that bed. Somehow she couldn't think about anything else. Evaline shook her head, running even faster, tears dripping on her cheeks, her heart beating faster and harder as she moves.

'Evaline!' she heard more silent voice of Levi, now calmer and warmer, well, as warm as it could possibly be. She stopped. The very tonality of his voice made her to. He was no longer filled with anger- when she turned to him Levi's face was filled with agitation, his face softer than usual. Evaline saw how he flinched as he saw her tears, her pink cheeks. She sobbed to herself, trying to stop crying, yet the tears just wouldn't stop- she felt hot liquid from her eyes dripping on her chin and cheeks slowly.

'Captain I-'

'I know' he said huskily, lifting his head as he neared to Evaline. She was a little taller than he was, yet she felt so little when he faced her completely. Those stony eyes, from the first sight steel blue, now were completely blue, almost as the sea. Evaline shrunk and flinched, her body no longer listening to her. She felt how the tears began to dry on her cheeks and she finally silenced those pathetic sobs.

'Cadet.' he began once again now with the casual timbre of voice. 'You do not share your knowledge with anyone. Anything that happened between you and the Wolf, whatever that would be, can remain personal, and now, for the time being you just hide everything. It all remains the same. Understood?' he asked and Evaline nodded quickly. Finally, Levi turned on his heel, those eyes finally leaving Evaline alone. She didn't know how to feel- at some point, she was happy that the man got his eyes off hers- she felt strong again, her face regaining the same pale color. Then again, she felt how her heart struggled with disapproval- the other second she wanted to embrace Levi, to look into those eyes once again, to melt in front of him, and just to feel his warmness. Of course, Evaline got those stupid ideas out of her head and she straightened, waiting for Levi to disappeared. Yet, he stopped. She widened her eyes at him as he spoke.

'I won't ask you anything else, Evaline' he repeated her name and she felt how her cheeks became rosy. He still didn't face her. 'I doubt that you would tell me the truth and I don't want you to make even more mess. So don't do anything creepy or stupid. And stay...safe' he said silently, she almost doubted that he actually did, and then Levi quietly disappeared in the darkness of the hall, leaving the lost girl stand alone in the perfect harmony of silence and her heart beats.

* * *

The dinner actually seemed to go unusually quietly and calmly. Even Connie, who liked to start food fights, sat still. Reiner and Berth rose first, leaving the table without the big guys. Only now you could notice that two cadets haven't even touched their food. Eren sat like a zombie, not even one muscle of his face moving, his lips pressed together tightly, his eyes directed at the wall. The other one, Evaline, had her head lowered, biting her lip, her eyes narrowing at the boots and her pale fingers. The two cadets didn't even flinch when Ymir and Christa both stood up- one looking carrying as always and the other quite bored.

'Eren' Mikasa turned to her adoptive brother. 'You have to eat or you won't have enough strength to fight' she moved his plate and put her arm on his shoulder. Eren finally turned to Mikasa, swallowing thickly and finally putting a spoon of soup to his mouth.

'Oi, Eren' he heard Jean's voice from behind. He didn't turn, Eren felt too exhausted to talk to him, to face him, to think of a lie. 'You seem perfectly fine but the expedition is delayed. What's the meaning of this?' Jean neared to Eren, waiting for an answer. Evaline turned to Jean, her eyes closing slowly. She turned her back and ran her fingers through her hair, sighing deeply.

'Yeah, dude' Connie stood up as well. 'You should explain. The hell's going on? I hate when the superiors don't tell you anything that's important' he raised his hands to his head. Eren finally stood up, gesturing Mikasa and Armin to go too. His friends stood up with a gulp, ready to follow Eren whenever he wants to. Eren turned, looking away from Jean and Connie. He hoped that both boys would let him go, without explaining stuff. How could Eren explain anything? He didn't knew the half of it. The only thing he did know was that Commander wants Irina, so called Wolf, a coldblooded killer and a beast, join them in the next expedition. To Eren, it looked like a suicidal plan.

'Hey, Eren, I'm talking to you!' Jean grabbed Eren's arm and pulled boy back, now facing him. Jean clenched his teeth, looking down at Eren, who tried to hold down his rage and his eyes at the wall. 'How are we suppose to put our lives in your hands if you can't even tell us what's going on?' he growled. Mikasa tried to get Jean off Eren by grabbing Jean's hand, and that very action made Jean pull back and blush. Even when Jean backed down, Connie quickly took his place- he scowled at Eren, waiting for an explanation.

_They are my friends.I have to trust them, since they trust me. I have to tell them the truth... As much as I know. They deserve it._

'There's-' Eren began yet Armin's voice stooped him.

'And what if he tells Jean?' Armin took few steps forwards, now standing next to Eren. 'You cannot disobey the Commander. He knows better than we do. If he has a plan and he does not tell us, there is a reason. Maybe soldiers would panic and the mission would fail. I think... We should just trust Eren and Commander Erwin. Because even if we know the truth, there's nothing we can do. We are just simple soldiers' Armin lowered his head, his face darkening from a shadow. Jean opened his mouth to speak, yet he noticed Mikasa's gaze and blushed even more, deciding to back off.

'Tch. Fine' he said turning on his heel. 'Just... Don't make us die in vain' Jean said and exited the room. Armin and Eren both looked to each other, nodding unnoticeably. Mikasa turned to their food, to find Sasha already sitting in their place.

'So...uhm...If you...Don't mind, guys...Can I have what's left?' she said looking into Mikasa with hope filled eyes. Yet the oriental girl shook her head and pushed Sasha of the chair, turning to Eren and Armin.

'You have to eat now' she said simply and continued her meal while the boys just shrunk and sighed. Somewhere in the corner, Evaline sat, quietly like a mouse, looking to her fingers.

_Here they are. There are veins in these fingers. And through those veins, a blood of a wild wolf runs so deep._

She sight, feeling how her eyes began to close, how the sleepiness seized her body. She somehow left the cadet-friends and got to her room. Christa and Ymir were already sleeping, her faces so calm and their expressions so soft. They both looked like having nice dreams, no worries and problems- at least, not that kind of problems- when the whole world you live in is falling apart too quickly. And you don't even have a chance of surviving.

Evaline changed and got to her bed by the window, where the moon hanged in the sky. The moon was full. It was probably one of the reasons why Irina came back. Yet there was something, or certain _someone,_ she was searching. But Evaline, as much as interested in her sister's thoughts, wanted to think about something else. And she couldn't get Levi off her mind. Evaline's name in his lips, his scent, his warmness, that deep, husky voice, those steel eyes and... She felt how the very thought of him made her shiver under her bedding.

She sighed loudly.

The two worst things that could of happened in her whole life happened today.

* * *

It was full moon. For a wolf like Irina, it was the best time to hunt. That beautiful, white figure in the sky lightened the way for any kind of wolf. A pack of them or a lonely one- all howled to the sky to get an answer from others. Even if Irina was different, she still felt the urge to howl like her ancestors. She just pressed her palm to the window, staring at her own reflection, feeling so lonely. She heard how Levi opened the drawer, probably putting his jacket in place.

'What did she say?' Irina whispered almost to herself. Yet she knew very well that Levi heard since he stopped moving. Irina turned to him, to meet his stony gaze once again. They both stared at each other for quite some time.

'What do you think?' Levi asked silently as well. Irina's eyes trailed off, she exhaled through her mouth. For the first time she flinched from the coldness or maybe her own thought, and that surprised Levi. He watched her carefully, how she breathed and moved, studied her face.

'Maybe I do look like a monster to you, but I never wanted it to turn out like this. Not for her' Irina pressed her palms together and began to rub them to make them warmer. Levi narrowed his eyes. 'Even if I don't regret killing those people, that does not mean I don't regret anything in my life' her voice melted and the eternal silence then took over the room. Levi began to unbutton his shirt and and pants. Irina didn't move till he got to his bed. It was late already and the room was not only taken over by silence, but the darkness too. Irina let out a silent 'tch' at her instincts, since she couldn't see in the dark at all. She felt so lonely now- not a human, not an animal either.

Irina lied next to Levi's bed, on the carpet. They were so close, that both could heard each other's breathing. Levi could feel the coldness that Irina sent out and Irina, as well, could feel the warm body of Captain. They looked so close, yet they were too far away. Both with completely different goals and plans. And completely different lives.

When the night hit the morning, the sky became brighter and sun appeared, all covered in grey clouds, Levi opened his eyes once again. When he remembered the paperwork that Erwin promised to bring and a very certain wolf-lady which he had to babysit, he felt even more exhausted than before. Levi sighed and felt lazy, for few minutes just resting in his warm bed. He then sat and looked into Irina, who slept coiled like a puppy.

'Levi' a silent mutter escaped Irina's mouth. 'Levi' she repeated louder, pressing her palms to her nose. He narrowed his eyes and let out a silent growl, still frowning at the girl.'...You smell like cleaning products.'

**So, hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I was on a trip with my class on weekend so... I couldn't write. But here it is! Chapter 4! Or 5! I honestly lost the number. Since you didn't say anything, I won't rewrite the last chapter, plus, I'm lazy. Sorry for the mistakes, I was really tired when writing this... So anyways, thank you my dearest readers! I love those who followed, favorited and reviewed(actually, no one reviewed). Seriously, I NEED REVIEWS! Please... They are like water to me. I'll die from dehydration if you won't review. I need your opinion. I actually want to hear if I should give Irina or Evaline to Levi, or give Evaline to Eren or something like that. So please, tell me how do you want this to turn out. Yeah, I have plans and everything, but your opinion is the most important thing, and I want to knooww~! Anyways, I kinda ship Mikasa with Jean so sorry if you don't like it. And thank you for support and for reading of course! Love! Next chapter as soon as possible, if you review of course...Just kidding.**


	6. Tears

'Wake up, you piece of shit' Irina felt a firm grip on her arm, pulling her out of the dream. She sat, raised her head to face Levi, his angry eyes and disgusted look on his face. She smiled to herself, for making him feel so furious from the morning. 'Move' he said silently, grabbing her wrist and making her stand. Irina didn't say anything, just obediently followed Levi as he leaded her to the dining room, strongly squeezing her hand, making the skin red. Levi opened the door, pushing Irina in. The people inside the room, Levi's squad and Eren, raised their heads and began to curiously watch Irina. Eren felt strange, he lowered his head to the plate and tried to look completely casual.

'Heichou?' Petra turned to Levi, her eyes glowing with confusion. Levi grabbed Irina wrist as she tried to sit next to Eren, and forced her to sit next to him.

'Who is she?' Erd asked, leaning on his elbows.

'She's the new member of Survey Corps. New member of our squad' Levi replied casually, raising a cup of tea to his lips, yet not letting go of Irina's arm.

'A new member?' Gunther asked and turned to Eren. 'Is she a trainee, like you, Eren?' The whole table turned to Eren, who tried to hide his face with palms. Now Eren caught a sight of Levi's eyes. He gulped with fear and shook his head.

'No, I-'

'From Military Police' Irina replied instead of Eren. 'I decided to join Survey Corps, since it was boring in Military Police.' Irina glared at Levi and added more quietly. 'Levi, you're hurting me. Please let go of my hand.'

Levi glared back, tightening his grip on her hand. When everyone were done eating breakfast, Levi gave orders to clean every corner of the HQ. In the end, Eren got to clean the stables, as always.

'Hey there' Eren heard a soft, feminine voice behind him. He turned to see Irina, he even crying out with surprise. 'I guess you're Eren, the famous titan boy everyone speaks of. I heard a lot about you. I believe you already know who I am. I mean, who I _really_ am' her voice got deeper with last sentence and her blue eyes widened. Eren nodded, grabbing another broom and handing it to Irina. And both of them began to work in silence, broom pounding to earth, slowly collecting the dirt in one place. Eren wondered about Irina, her plans, her thoughts, when Irina simply looked through her shoulder, her eyes meeting Levi's horse's eyes. _  
_

'You do not need to fear me, Eren' her voice sounded lightly, she breathed out silently, the wind blowing harder with that movement. 'I won't hurt you. If anything, I would only protect you' she smiled kindly and Eren flinched. She acted so dangerous and mysterious, and now she's completely kind and gentle.

'I d-don't fear you, Irina-san' Eren swallowed thickly and raised his eyes to Irina's blue ones. 'How can I say that you are a monster, when I am no better, if not worse...' Eren closed his eyes, turning away, thinking about his own monstrosity. He might not killed people like Irina did, yet he could. He almost killed Mikasa, his adoptive sister, and he felt_ powerful. _He loved the feeling of being stronger, he loved to hold someone's life in his hand... He knew that he could kill, for no reason whatsoever.

'It's ironic, isn't it?' suddenly he heard a soft laugh, spreading through the room. Eren looked at Irina, who leaned to the fence. She sighed and continued. 'First of all, it's not other people who call us monsters. We do. You call yourself a monster. And then you give them the opportunity to call you a monster. If you would never view yourself as a monster, if you would always have a reason to kill, to steal and to ruin other lives, you would never be called a monster. And it's so sadly ironic...' She sighed, returning to her work without another word. Eren stood for a second, looking into the short woman, who swiped the flood, her ice blue eyes completely concentrated on the work.

_Does that mean... She sees herself as a monster too?.. Does she feel guilty for her doings?_

'Eren' he heard her voice once again, and lowered his head to look at Irina. She was now standing near, those fierce eyes meeting his. He felt scared and little, so weak and frail. Irina was a lot shorter than Eren- she probably was shorter than Captain Levi too- yet when Eren felt those eyes on him, he shrunk, his body and soul grew weaker. Irina rose her hand and Eren felt some obscure fear seize his body. Will she kill him? Yet that palm landed on Eren's head, Irina's eyes narrowed, they glowed with something explainable. She stroked his head, ran her fingers through his hair. 'It's so much better...' she uttered.

'Eren!' Eren turned to see Mikasa, Armin and Evaline standing, all with different expressions on their faces. Mikasa's face darkened, she let out a silent growl. Armin seemed confused. Evaline looked pale, when she met Irina's eyes, she squalled, turned away. Eren felt quite uncomfortable, especially for Evaline. She looked so confused. She, along with Armin and Eren, already knew, that Irina was the legendary serial killer, who took down hundreds of people, who got the name of 'Wolf' because she defaced her victims and made them suffer. Or maybe there was something else...?

Irina sighed, and made her way through the ex-trainees. Mikasa had the biggest urge to grab the woman and to slice her apart, yet she somehow controlled herself, maybe because Armin held her by arm. Irina stopped for the shortest moment, meeting Evaline's eyes, her cherry red lips forming a smile. Evaline grew even paler, her eyes widening in terror.

'I'm sorry' Irina said silently, yet those words disappeared in the wind, not even reaching anyone's ears.

_-Flashback-_

_It was an early morning, when the whole HQ smelled of breakfast food and some cheap coffee, when most of the members were still sleeping in their warm beds, mumbling in their sleep, having nice dreams. The Commander of the Survey Corps was no longer asleep- he sat in his office, enjoying the fresh air, that came through the open window. The table was covered with paperwork, yet he didn't seem to be interested in that. His attention was directed at a woman and a man, who sat in front of him. Irina and Levi both sat with bored and sleepy expressions on their faces. Levi crossed his legs typically, narrowing his eyes at Erwin. _

_'I believe you should know the part of our plan, Irina. If you'll help us, the secret of your existence won't be revealed, nobody will ever know that you got caught. If you'll agree to co-operate on the 57th expedition, you won't be handed over to any scientist- you'll only be executed' Erwin stood up, looking into Irina's face._

_She nodded._

_'I already agreed to this the second I got caught by Survey Corps' she answered and stood up. 'I don't know why you are you doing all of this, Erwin. By this stupid action you will probably sacrifice lots of people and you'll just make this mission a fail. But it's your decision I guess' she stepped towards the door, yet Erwin's voice stopped her. _

_'I believe you had a reason for killing those people too' he said, Erwin's voice still stony and determined as always, yet you could say it softened a bit._

_She stood there, not turning around to face Levi or Erwin. _

_'I don't. If I would have reasons, I wouldn't be here'_

_-End of Flashback-_

When Irina came back to Levi's- now her's too- room, it was quite late. She did a lot of things today. In fact, she never felt so close to people- she got to know Levi's squad, the hazelnut-haired girl, named Petra, the two older brothers like guys, Gunther and Erd and in the end, the jerk named Aurou, who seemed to annoy her all day. Irina understood, how lonely she have been, because those people made her laugh and smile so easily. It was too long, since she saw eyes filled with happiness, not coldness and sorrow. And so she thought, what would they do if they would figure out who she actually is. They would run away. They would leave her alone. She shivered from the thought of being alone again. The loneliness was horrible, for her human, and wolf self.

_How did I became so weak?_ Irina thought to herself. Yet somehow, the weakness didn't scare her at all.

'What were you doing with Yeager?' Irina turned to Levi, who just appeared out of dark. He seemed annoyed.

'I said that I won't hurt him. Why should I?' Irina replied, taking steps back as Levi neared.

'Stay away from my squad. If you lay a single-'

'I won't.' she growled, interupting him. 'I-

'Don't' he said in a deep voice. 'From now on you stay locked in this room until the expedition'

'Don't you order me around' Irina felt the anger rise inside her. She always killed people with cold expression on her face- she never felt furious, in fact, she never felt happy or sad when she killed them. She felt nothing. But now there was anger rising inside, she felt how the man wanted to show his power over her.

_What if I kill him?_

She forgot about her perfect plan, about her mission, if you could call it that, about her cold blood- for that second she just jumped on him, scratching his neck- she felt how Levi's body tensed up. He grabbed her by waist, and she felt how he landed her on his own bed.

'Go ahead' she whispered. 'Kill me. That's what you wanted from the very beginning, isn't it?' she said breathlessly. 'You can't' she answered her own question. 'She looks like me, doesn't she? You love my sister, that's it?' she said with the same cold voice, yet you could hear disappointment. Irina felt so strange at that moment- she felt so confused- two feelings merging in her heart.

'Shut up' Levi said, grabbing her hair and pulling. Irina moaned in pain. 'Just keep quit and obey orders. Like a soldier should. Don't you dare do attack me again, Irina. If you will, I'll cut you down, no matter what Erwin says' Irina felt how Levi stood up, his scent disappearing, his warmness fading away. Irina felt so hollow for some time, sitting on his bed. He looked at her with pity, letting out a silent 'tch', and left the room.

Irina growled deeply and breathed out. That sudden pain made her breathing harder, she slowly touched Levi's pillow. Why does it hurt so much? Why can't she stop thinking about him? Irina closed her eyes and felt how tears began to form in her eyes.

'It's so stupid' she whispered to herself. The tears began to drip through her cheeks and chin. And for a second she froze. She remember the last time she cried. It all seemed so many years ago.

**Thank you for reading! Please review. I want to know what you think, what you want to happen next... I just watched the last episode of SnK, and I feel so... Strange. I really hope that there'll be season 2, since they did NO PROGRESS WHATSOEVER and it all got even more unclear. And for my fanfic, well, I was concentrating on Irina, I guess, next chapter will be for Evaline. Again, I love those who favorited, followed and reviewed. I'll write soon, of course, if I won't mess everything up. OK, if you have any requests, please, let me know.**

**Oh, and sorry for mistakes. **

**Love!**


	7. The silent howl

**Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama. I ****only ****own Irina and Evaline .**

'Evaline' the sound of Eren's voice woke her up. Evaline was very concentrated on the work, trying not to think about anything else, yet she still accidentally smashed the cup. Evaline rose her eyes to Eren, who stood in doorway, looked through his shoulder, and stepped into the room. There stood silence. Evaline just looked at the broken cup, into some pieces of porcelain that rested on the floor. Eren finally knelled and began to pick shatters of porcelain.

'Eren, stop!' Evaline grabbed his hand and rose it to stop the boy. 'You might cut yourself... You shouldn't get hurt...' she muttered quietly, letting go of Eren's hand and lowering her head.

'There is something I wanted to ask you' Eren said, still looking into Evaline. She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the floor, still not being able to face Eren's greenish blue eyes. 'Between you and Irina... Something happened, right? There is some kind of a connection? Did she do something to you?' Evaline rose her head, her eyes widened, she began to search for the exit. Eren, frowned and added rudely. 'Hey, answer me!'

'There's nothing that you should know, Eren!' she snapped and straightened.

'I want to know what the hell is troubling you, that's all! I don't understand what happened. You are my friend and-' Eren began yet Evaline almost screamed at him.

'I SAID THERE'S NOTHING!' she stood up. For some time, the two members of Survey Corps just glared at each other, both boiling with anger, their hearts beating faster and faster, their cheeks brightening with frustration, maybe even embarrassment.

'I'm sorry' they both whispered under their breath. Evaline sat back to her place. 'I guess you should know, Eren. There's not only Irina that's troubling me.' Eren leaned closer, as Evaline's voice grew quieter with every word. 'It's the Captain.'

* * *

'I actually solo-killed 39 titans. Of course, it's not like I'm boasting- every member of Levi's squad is tough, yet I'm naturally the best. So it will be even tougher for you, new blood. It doesn't really look like you can take one little titan. You look so tiny' Aurou put his hand on Irina's head, while Gunther begins to laugh at how little she looks.

'Aurou stop it. I'm sure she's as good as the rest of us, since Captain Levi picked her' Petra frowns at Aurou yet she suddenly turns her head to Irina, giving her a nice smile. Irina stares at the four people in the room, their cheerful expressions, their warm voices and she sighs silently.

'I'm not very good at killing those things' she utters. 'But I'm quite good at slicing up flesh, that is true' Irisa rises her head to face the people in the room, yet they don't seem to take it as the truth. After few moments, she feels a gently pat on her shoulder. She turns to see Erd.

'Don't worry, now your the part of family. We'll take care of you' Erd says, his long fingers resting on Irina's shoulder, his gentle brown eyes meeting her fierce ice eyes. She nods, a sigh escapes her lips as she turns to the broom. It's cleaning again and again. The cleaning duties will probably never end, the woman thinks to herself.

Irina spins and spins, squeezing the broom in her hand, and somehow she remembers one of those days, when she actually felt happy. When she actually thought, that she will be free as the birds in the sky. That her back will be painted with Wings Of Freedom.

_It was a beautiful morning. The sun was already in the middle of the sky, clouds covering the rays that hopped to the ground, bringing the warmness to every living creature in the Earth. A little girl with black hair was sitting by tree, enjoying the big shadow that it created. She looked to the sky, that beautiful sky, where the birds were spinning in circles, singing songs, their feathers gracing the clouds. The little girl got on her knees, gently brushing the grass, and picking white flowers. She always liked white. White was a perfect color. It was everywhere and also nowhere- the girl felt that the color resembled her, she liked the perfection and that unnoticeable beauty._

_She began to spin in the same circles as the birds did. She pressed the flowers to her chest, to her white dress and she span, gazing into the sky, enjoying every blow of the wind. Yet suddenly, the calm and caring wind became harsh, it began to tousle the dark hair. The white flowers were carried away. The little girl looked to the sky. The birds were gone, they were so free that they could leave at any minute, they could escape to anywhere. And she couldn't. And it hurt her badly._

_She turned around to look down. She was standing on a little hill, and down that hill, there were Titans slowly walking, their creepy smiles getting wider and wider. Her lips moved as she let out a whisper, as her voice made the ground shudder._

**_'We are trapped in this world. There is nowhere to run. No matter how hard we try, someone or something will still make us stop. And when we stop, we will fall. To the depths. To the darkness, where nothing else lies. And the eternity awaits...' _**

'Irina' she shivered from commanding voice calling out for her. It was Levi, she knew. She could sense his presence yet somehow she got all too worked up, her daydreams lasted for too long. Levi was standing in front of her as she sat on the floor, hugging the broom with one hand. He looked annoyed and angry as always, arms crossed on his chest, those steel blue eyes now directed at the woman in front of him.

'I never wanted that to happen' she said breathlessly. Levi frowned, looking even more annoyed and squatted down.

'The hell's wrong with you' he muttered as her widened eyes met his. He saw some kind of horror and fright in them, and Levi let out a silent grown of agitation.

'I never wanted them to die...' she said breathlessly again, her face now inches from Levi's. They could both feel each other's breaths- Irina's cold as ice and Levi's hot as boiling water. And the staring contest began once again. 'Yet it happened...'

'Shut up and stand up' Levi ordered in a deeper voice. She lowered her head with a nod.

'Even if it wasn't my fault, it still hurts so badly! So please, just let me go already. Let me escape and hide!' she yelled yet Levi didn't pull away. Irina's fingers suddenly dug into Levi's hair and she pressed her lips to his. The man now felt her soft lips, her cold breath and the scent of her hair. Her thin fingers ran through Levi's hair, she let out a silent growl of satisfied animal. Levi rose his hands to her head. Even thought they now were in each others arms, their kissing each other, they didn't even flinch- and the cold, fierce glares didn't change. And suddenly, she closed her eyes. Irina felt unconscious, her petite body relaxed in Levi's arms.

'She was dreaming' he muttered to himself as he took Irina's body into his grasp. He slowly turned his head to see her face, yet in the end he just buried his face in her hair. 'You mad thing' he said as he got up, carrying her body in his hands. 'Tch, what a mess' the annoyed expression appeared again. He turned to go to his room, silently, so that he wouldn't meet any of his squad members. He got a final look at Irina's face, so peaceful and pale. 'I can't believe this happened to me. And to you to. I just can't believe I felt for something as pathetic as you' with a sigh and his final words, Levi with the woman in his hands, melted in the darkness.

* * *

'I actually don't know the details' Evaline said quietly, looking to her arms, getting ready to tell Eren everything that happened to her. At least, the most of the truth, because some things had to be kept in dark. 'Yet Irina was born in my family, as my real sister. She saw how I grew, I saw how she grew. I never had any idea of any legends or wolfs. She was my bigger sister, always stronger and more rational than I was. And our family was completely normal. Until that very day...' Evaline made two fists, clenching her teeth, narrowing her eyes in pain.

Eren stood quiet as he felt a bit responsible for the pain Evaline felt. He could almost _feel_ how hurt she was, he knew that her heart was ripped into little pieces by seconds. Yet she gathered her strength and with a thick swallow, she spoke again.

'Our village, the village I came from, was outside the walls. The village stood for some time, yet the Titans never attacked. I always thought that there is someone protecting us, cutting down the Titans whenever they get close to us. I believed that the Titan were the biggest fright in the world. And how wrong I was. I do not know why. I do not know how. When I got back, all the villagers were killed. As brutally as you could imagine' she scowled and her facial expression now was distorted with pain. She gasped, begging for more oxygen, since her chest began to hurt once again. She got scared of the thought that she will faint again, that she will lose blood and make Eren scared and disgusted with her. 'And I found Irina in my own house, all covered in blood of my parents'

'Evaline, I-' Eren began, reaching out for her.

'She said she was sorry' tears began to run through her cheeks and chin. She cried out louder as she opened her mouth to speak. 'She said she didn't want it to turn out like that. And she disappeared. She took everything' Eren knelled to her, grabbing Evaline's shoulder as she leaned to him. Eren dragged her shivering body closer.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Forgive me'

'I'm sorry... I...Y-You probably now think I'm a whiny brat, nee?' she pressed her lips to his shoulder.

'No' he pat her back gently, giving her a nicest smile. 'We are friends. I would never think like that.' Eren waited for some time, and, when he felt that Evaline is calm once again, he asked. 'Yet, there is something you still haven't told me, isn't there?' Eren still kept the friendly smile yet Evaline's eyes widened a bit, she turned away, freeing herself from Eren's hands. 'How is the Captain connected to this? Have he hurt you?' Eren said in a fiercer voice, his eyes glittering in from the candles' lights.

'No... It's nothing, really, but-' she stopped and bit her lip. 'Can you keep secrets, Eren?' he nodded and let out a sigh. 'Ok, then. The very existence of Irina does trouble me a lot. She scares me and reminds me of that day. But in time, through those years, I got over it. The very fact that really scares and troubles me is that she somehow got so near to the Captain. Even thought she will probably be executed soon...'

'Are you scared that she will kill Levi?' Eren smirked and laughed at her loudly.

'Shh!' she silenced the boy by the little sound and by hitting his arm. He hummed still with a smirk on his face. 'No, she won't. That's not what I'm worried about. I just thought that somehow...'she stopped. 'She would get near him. And I felt horribly. Because I actually think I've felt for Captain Levi.' she said and Eren's smirk suddenly vanished from his face.

**Thank you for reading my story! I thought that the things were going a bit slowly, so we're going on the expedition in few chapters. I don't know, maybe this feels a bit rushed and stuff, so sorry, but it is how it is. Please review, because I feel lonely. I have no idea what to do with my OCs until the expedition. But I guess, I'll try my best. Next chapter will be up soon, maybe on Saturday or Sunday. I'll do my best, but school really makes me tired and sad..:( So sorry if something went wrong in this chap.**

**Thank you my dearest followers!**

**Love~**


	8. Nightingale and Crow

**Shingeki no Kyojin is own by Hajime Isayama. I own Irina and Evaline...At least, for now:)**

Evaline woke up in late morning, when the room was empty and filled with light. She sat in her bed, looking around. When she remembered the events of the last day, she shivered. She hasn't told anyone about Irina, about her past. And now Eren knows almost everything about her. And it scared Evaline. Somehow she thought that it will be turned against her and maybe even harm her.

Evaline felt horrible. The pain in her back, more exact, on those markings on her back, returned and now the girl felt like torn apart. She just prayed, that she wouldn't faint and spit blood again. Finally she gathered her strength and stood up, slowly turning to window. It was beautiful outside- the weather seemed nice, trees' branches dancing in melodic wind, the clouds turning into beautiful animals. And her heart was suddenly squeezed like a little bid in fox's grasp.

She turned on her heel and marched from her room. She had her legs and a destination- that's all she needed to move forward without a single doubt or fear. Evaline already was in her uniform, because last night she felt asleep in Eren's arms, while he was busy calming her sobs. So she was ready to go- maybe her hair was a mess, but a sudden splash of courage made her to move. And she finally stopped, straightened and exhaled deeply. Evaline raised her hand and made a silent knock.

'Captain?' her silent voice filled the room. She was ready to go back- maybe he was absent at the moment- but the blunt voice replied her in seconds.

'Come in' she shut the door behind her and gave a quick salute to Levi. He was sitting by his table, his legs crossed, his hands holding pieces of paper, his tired eyes now giving full attention to Evaline. She felt blush rising to her face. Levi and Evaline now were the only ones in the room, his eyes aiming her, making the heart in Evaline's chest beat faster. She lowered her head, yet her skin still felt like being burnt by some extremely hot flame, which, in this situation, was Levi's glare.

'I wanted to talk to you, Evaline' he said quicker than Evaline, and she finally raised her head to face the Captain, her eyes widened in surprise.

'...What about?'

He sighed, uncrossing his legs and standing up, leaving the paperwork neatly put on the table- he loosened his collar, directing his gaze to somewhere else.

'About Irina' her name sounded so softly in his lips and Evaline's heart shuddered once again. 'He will never say my name with that softness' Evaline thought to herself, feeling sad all of the sudden. She actually wanted to say everything to Levi- she had a single thought that he maybe felt the same- yet now she felt depressed and weak, she couldn't even think clearly, she couldn't even rise her head to look her Captain in the eyes.

'She is a wild animal' Evaline uttered, forming fists, trying to change the sorrowful voice and hide the anger. 'She killed the whole village and my family. She slaughter dozens of Survey Corps soldiers. She has another horrible plan- she gave in to Survey Corps with a reason, otherwise, we would all be dead' Evaline clenched her teeth, narrowing her eyes since this time the old frightful memories brought her anger, not sobs and pain. Levi didn't say anything, just silently watched her.

'Calm down, cadet' he ordered in a deep voice. Evaline nodded, trying to calm herself.

'...She is dangerous, Captain' she whispered as softly as she could. With a deep breath, she uttered once again. 'She will kill you Captain. She is a horrible thing- like a titan. She is a Wolf. And a wolf would never become a dog. There is no way you can ever change that'

There stood silence. Evaline thought, that she told too much- maybe that sounded like an order, or maybe it's too late to say everything to Captain. She finally opened her tightly shut eyes and yelped when she saw how near Captain stood. Unlike Irina, Evaline was taller than Levi. Yet that stoic, stony gaze made Evaline shrink, she felt her knees fall weaker in seconds. Was he angry? She couldn't even tell. The cold, blunt expression could never change- at least Evaline thought that way.

'...I know that very well' he said silently, so quietly, that Evaline doubted that she actually heard him say those words. 'The expedition will begin very soon. You should prepare yourself, Evaline. Erwin has some plans- and we are soldiers, we have to obey. After the expedition, Irina will be handed over to inquisitor. She will be executed, so you shouldn't worry about something as stupid as that. There are other problems to be solved, soldier' he sighed deeply, turning around. Levi raised his hand and dismissed Evaline.

She saluted to his back and gathered the remaining bits of courage to open her mouth. 'Just please be careful, Captain. I don't want that woman to take the last person that I care about' she turned on her heel, somehow still hoping to feel his arms around her, to hear him call out for her, to stop her.

Yet nothing happened. Evaline silently reached the door and turned to glance at the man once again. She already missed those cold, steel blue eyes, that stoic expression, his deep voice. Yet the only thing she saw was Levi's back, since his intense gaze was now directed through the window, where the sky and sun were gifting their beauty to the humankind. Evaline bit her lip and quietly shut the door, so that she wouldn't interrupt the Captain. She moved through the hall like a shadow. Even though she finally got to see her lover's eyes, to hear him say her name, she still felt that her heart was as heavy as a rock, yet as painful as the worst possible wound. The girl wanted to cry herself to death, since she didn't see any reason to live anymore. She heard his calming words, she heard how Levi explained the plan, how Irina will be executed. Yet, whenever he mentioned her name, his voice grew warmer and softer, and when he talked about her death, his voice and the look in his eyes changed. The cold, stoic face remained, the stony expression never left it's spot. Yet his eyes were dazzled with pain, his voice was silent and filled with sorrow. Did the fact that she will die made him suffer that much? Evaline thought to herself. She pressed her body to the wall, the girl shivered from her own thoughts and coldness of the bricks.

'Why did she..?' Evaline begun with a weak voice, her eyes filled with vanity, staring to nowhere in particular.

_'Evaline?' A weak voice calls out for her. She stands in complete darkness. Evaline hears her own breathing. And suddenly, a very familiar girl with a wide smile, appears in front of her. Evaline yelps and tries to step back, yet she only falls to her feet, to the darkness. The girl still stands in front, her eyes shining in happiness. _

_'E-va-li-ne' she sings with an angelic voice, squatting down and cupping her face. 'What a shame. You are so pretty, yet a mere wolf defeats you. A mere animal, that's controlled by its instincts, beats you. It is so sad when a nightingale dies from crows grip. You are so pathetic' the girl lets out a low giggle, and begins to dance slowly. Evaline lowers her head, trying to calm herself, trying to replace the fear with something else, yet she feels even more scared with every second. She looks how her pale palms are being decorated with crystal clear teardrops. 'But you can change that' Evaline shrieks as she hears a whisper right into her ear. Another chuckle escapes girl's lips as her firm grip captures Evaline's chin. She turns soldier's head and after few minutes, Evaline is able to see clearly, through that frightening darkness. _

_Surrounded by dark mist, there stands a woman with long dark hair and ghostly fair skin. The fierce eyes gleam as wolf's, the blood-red lips form a smile. Irina, her blood-sister, stands in front, her face filed with the same satisfaction and horror. Evaline trembles under that gaze- she swallows thickly, since she already knows what to do. She is brave enough to do that._

_'End it. Here. Now' the girl speaks for the last time, her words still echoing in the vanity that surrounds three women. The girl finally straightens and begins to spin around, her arms at each sides. She sings with that lovely voice, those words sounding almost angelic. Evaline stands up, taking steps towards Irina. Her sister doesn't move- yet after few seconds, when Evaline is near enough, that frightening expression changes, her eyes widen in horror, Irina opens her mouth and trembling voice calls out Evaline's name. The older woman shivers, taking a step back, yet Evaline does not notice. The wild flames of anger burn her heart, her hands are guided by jealousy and long-lost memories. Evaline pulls Irina closer, and she she begs to stop, she pushes her sister to ground. Irina looks up to her, asking, what happened, yet Evaline has no intention of answering. She just begins to cruelly hit her- first just kicking her stomach, later Evaline gets on her knees, grabbing black her and punching her face. She feels how hot blood covers her hands, she watches as Irina grows weaker and her eyes shut. The black hair and the fair skin now is covered in blood, her face full of wounds. _

_'There is a nightingale... There is a crow...' the angelic voice sings. 'And so the nightingale rips crow's feathers off... Just to find what a horrible deed she did... The night ends and the nightingale will never chant again' the girl stops and looks at Evaline. _

'EVALINE!' suddenly someone pulled Evaline away, she felt to the ground. She felt, how someone grabbed her hair. She opened her eyes to see Ymir's face.

'Wh-What happened?' Evaline uttered, her eyes meeting Ymir's once again.

'You ask me what happened, bitch?!' Ymir shouted and began to punch Evaline into the face. Yet Jean, who stood right behind her, was able to capture the brown-haired girl's wrist.

'Ymir, calm the fuck down!' he shouted and looked to Evaline. She was finally able to stand up and dust her uniform. Yet Evaline froze. Her hands were bloody. Like in the dream.

She panicked at the very same moment- Evaline's eyes ran through the familiar hall, where half of the 104th ex-trainees were just looking at her. And there, in a blood swamp, lied Christa, her face covered in fresh wounds, blood running through her cheeks like tears. Did I do this, Evaline thought, as she raised the bloody hands to her face. A scream, filled with hopelessness, escaped her dry lips as Evaline felt to her knees one again. She was not able to cry- it still look like a horrible nightmare, yet her heart felt like ripped apart. She felt like a traitor. A killer. She thought, that she was no better than Irina.

'Please die!' Evaline called out for no one in particular. She began to tremble and shout, scream from the bottom of her lungs. 'Just please die...' she raised her hands to her own neck, her nails digging into soft skin.

'Evaline!' a gentle hand seized Evaline's a shoulders. She felt another girl in front of her- she felt how her strong arms pulled her into a hug. Evaline rested her chin on Sasha's shoulder, her body trembling from sobs and horror.

'Ymir, Connie' Jean suddenly spoke, his voice commanding, filled with confidence. 'You two take Christa to the nearest doctor. Find a superior officer' For some time, Connie and Ymir stare at Jean, their face dazzled with confusion, their glare questioning Jean's orders. 'Did you hear? GET MOVING!' Jean shouts once again, and the cadets do as their told, without a further doubt.

Jean squatted down, and looked at Evaline, who was now holding on to Sasha, babbling something not understandably.

'What the hell happened here?' Jean asked himself quietly, as he looked into his own palm, which was completely clean, unlike Evaline's.

'P-please calm down, Evaline. Everything's alright, al-alright... There is no need to cry, right? Just please calm down... Don't you say those scary things, please...' Sasha muttered in a trembling voice, calming Evaline, and herself too. Jean looked in to Evaline, for a second meeting her eyes.

'What happened here?' he asked her in a softer voice. She pays no attention to him, her body still shivers. Jean sighed, running his fingers through hair. The three cadets began to drift into their own thoughts, all trembling in horror.

* * *

'Rina!' Squad Leader calls out. Irina does not rise her head, just continue to work. 'What are you doing?' Hanji kneels down, resting her palms on legs. She watches Irina for few seconds, yet soon the silence is interrupted with her voice once again. 'Rina, what is this?' she repeats the new nickname, much to Irina's annoyance. It was strange to call a cold blooded killer, known as Wolf, simply 'Rina'. Yet in a way it amused Irina as well. Hanji very well knew, who Irina was, and still acted so casually.

'Planting chrysanthemum' Irina replied, digging another tiny hole and putting seeds to it.

**'**Chrysanths?' Hanji asks. She looked quite confused. Irina sighs, leaving her seedlings for a second, rising her eyes to meet Hanji's.

'I hate flowers. Yet I love chrysanthemum. That's probably because my name means peace. And the peace comes when you are dead. And the chrysanths are flower of death. So in the end, I am the peace bringer' Irina ends and returns her glance to the flowers once more, leaving Hanji confused, staring into the sky.

'The peace bringer Wolf!' she shouts cheerfully. 'Man, you're so much fun. Levi is too lucky to get to live with you. I am reaallyyy jealous Rina!' Hanji pats Irina's shoulder friendly. 'Maybe I could help?'

'No, Petra and Erd already asked if I needed help, and I said no. It would be unfair to let you help, wouldn't it?' Irina replied and Hanji nodded.

'Well, alright. Even though, there's something I needed-'

'Squad Leader!' a bald guy called out, all sweaty and frightened. 'Please, come quickly!'

'What a shame...' Irina said sarcastically. Hanji let out a sincere laugh, holding on her own stomach. She winks at the woman, and gets on her way. For some time, Irina actually gets to enjoy the peace and silence. Yet she hears footsteps behind her and turns to see someone, who she hoped she wouldn't get to meet today.

'Levi' she calls him by name, yet the stoic expression does not change. For some time, they stare at each other, both with stony, cold gazes. Irina stands up- she understands without him saying. Yet Levi does not move. He watches the woman, crosses his arm on chest. There stood silence. The wind was quiet that day- even the grass stands still. 'Needed something?' Irina finally breaks the silence.

'Just wondering why would a shitty dog go on rampage and slaughter its own family' Levi said in the casual voice, yet Irina widened her eyes, loosing the mask she had put on. She turns to the other side, not being able to face the raven-haired man anymore.

'None of your business' a deep whispered, trapped in her lips, finally is released.

'If I ask something, you answer me' he growls in annoyance, his eyes darkened, even though Irina does not see that.

'I don't give a fuck' she utters turning back to her flowers, yet she felt a firm grip on her wrist, dragging her closer. She felt another Levi's arm taking a grip of her hair, pulling it, making Irina let out a yelp of pain.

'You look at me when I speak to you, Irina' he said huskily, their eyes clashing. He won as always, yet this time Irina couldn't turn away. She was doomed to shrink in those steel blue eyes, filled with anger. 'What are you? What are you trying to do?' she tried to free herself, yet Levi, naturally, is stronger, his grip just tightens and she decides not to move around since she does not want any more unnecessary pain. 'How do you think any of us can trust you?'

'Why would even try to trust me?' she whispered, her voice sounded weaker than she wanted. For some time, Levi just looked at her, into her pained expression, into those fierce eyes, that tried to fight back. For sometime, he just felt how Irina struggled in his grasp. Finally, he spoke.

'Because I _want_ to trust you, stupid brat' he said in a deep voice, still in an angry tone. He released Irina, she tried to catch her breath. 'Don't go on doing anything funny, the expedition's only in few days' he said and turned around. Yet Irina suddenly caught his wrist, just gently, her fingers tickling his skin. He turned to her at the same moment as she spoke.

'...I will wait' she said to Levi, yet he couldn't understand what she meant by that. Levi wanted to ask her, yet he stood still. '...For you' her whisper echoed in Levi's head. 'Levi, you just have to say that you are back' she said silently and finally turned around. Levi stood there, leading her steps, longing for something he couldn't even explain. For some time, the raven-haired man looked into Irina, trying to figure out what she meant, but in the end, he just gave up.

'Oi, Irina' he called out in a deeper voice. She turned to him and walked to meet his eyes once again. This time Levi didn't touch her- he tried to avoid any further interaction- he just motioned to follow him. Irina was quite interested in what he could say to her- she actually thought that Levi'll just walk away without any more words and actions. Yet Levi slowly leaded the woman to his office. He opened the door and let her go in first, later silently shutting the door behind him.

'Still need something?' she asked in a bored tone, as she leaned to his table. Levi leaned to the door, blocking the only exit from the room, crossing his arms on the chest. He remained silent, those narrow eyes carefully watching every Irina's move. She crooked an eyebrow, questioning his quietness.

'I heard some very interesting news today' he began. 'Your sister attacked one of the cadets, one of her friends, and greatly injured her. Now Hanji and Mike try to decide what to do with her' Irina raised her head, a bit confused. 'And I think she might have the same wild blood run through her vei-'

'She has nothing to do with me!' Irina hissed at Levi, her angry eyes gleaming with flames.

'Oh? I thought she is your sister. The same mother and father' Levi said, still watching how Irina growls quietly with anger, how her body flinches from his words. 'Maybe she's the same as you. She is a monster too' he said bluntly, waiting for Irina to attack him once again. Yet she was able to avoid that- Irina was able to calm her anger, at least for some time, clenching her teeth, letting out silent, displeasure-filled growls. Levi narrowed his eyes and began to walk towards Irina, ready to strike once again. When he was inches away from her, their eyes meeting, both feeling each other's scent, Levi spoke once again. 'Maybe we should execute her too. Just in case'

'Don't you dare' Irina snapped, yet her voice wasn't filled with anger, more likely with helplessness. This time Levi crooked an eyebrow.

'It almost sounds as if you are scared'

'I am' she answered quickly, much to Levi's surprise. 'If any of you try to touch Evaline, I'll give up on everything, and I will just kill all of you' she replied.

'So then I have an offer to you' he said, slowly raising his both arms, putting them at each sides of Irina's body, caging her. 'I'll keep your sister safe and happy if you'll do whatever it takes to make this expedition successful. If you swear to be loyal to Survey Corps and give your life away like a real soldier' Levi said, bending a bit more, their noses almost touching. 'Give up your pride and swear loyalty to me' he whispered and she trembled from his husky voice, that was filled with something she could not really explain.

It was a horrible disgrace for her to swear loyalty to a human. She wanted freedom and independence, and now she had to give something she treasure so dearly away. She wanted to protect Evaline- after all she was the only thing Irina held in her heart, she loved and wanted to protect- yet giving in to those people seemed too hard for her. She tried to think of a plan, how to protect Evaline on her own, maybe kidnapping her. But Irina's flesh crept under Levi's intense gaze, she shrunk while those steel blue eyes watched her, her chest grew harder with every breath she took. She felt Levi's hot breath on her skin, she felt how his entire body tensed up as Irina moved her arm to his chest, trying to push him away to free herself.

'I will... I swear my loyalty to you, Levi. Just protect my sister' she finally breathed out, giving up. Levi's eyes narrowed at her, examining her expression. He finally straightened, letting Irina free once again. She sighed in relief as he moved away, leaving her stand alone.

'Good' he said. As Levi left the room, Irina sank to the chair, cupping her own face. Her face was hotter that her hands, she could feel how blood rushed to her cheeks.

'How stupid' she muttered to herself, trying to calm her breaths. 'A man making me go crazy like this. How stupid' she tched once again. 'And what have I done?' she thought silently, turning to the window, where the sun rose in the sky. It was midday already, free birds flying round and round in circles, their wings cutting the clouds and the sky. Irina felt nostalgic, thinking about her own wings, that were ripped off, thinking about her life, that was taken away. She felt sore, clenched her teeth, grabbing her heart as it pounded harder. 'I am hurt. This wolf is no longer free. My plan is ruined. And now I belong to him' she said with a deep exhale, her eyes shutting tightly, her lips pressed together ever so firmly. Yet her heart was going wild, her minds only concentrated on one particular man.

**OK, Guys, sorry for the wait! I was quite busy. I will try to update as soon as possible. I hope I haven't ruined anything, and if I did, i'm terribly sorry(sobs). Plus, I think I can't write as Levi... He seems so OCC:/ Srr. Anyways, thank you for the support. I know that someone will read the chapters, so I try to write as good as possible. I really love my readers! Oh, it's quite late, so sorry for mistakes..:) Please, REVIEW~! LOVE! **


	9. Never ending days

Angry eyes stabbed Evaline as she walked through the dining room. All cadets, her friends, turned their gazes away, trying not to meet Evaline's eyes. She heard how they whisper among themselves, she heard those harsh words, she felt the anger in their voice. Her body trembled as she understood how much her friends now fear and resent her. And there were no excuses. There was no turning back.

Evaline silently sat down next to Jean, who was speaking to Connie and Sasha at that moment. The three of them turned to the girl, tried to say something silently, but that came out as a rustle. In the end, they just turned their backs to Evaline. She felt so lonely and horrible- she even thought that she would be better dead than alive. There were no things that kept her happy- her heart was filled with sadness and sorrow, she no longer felt any need to try and apologize. What could she say? After all, it was all Irina's fault. Evaline clenched her teeth. If only...

'Evaline' she heard a monotonic voice. She raised her head to meet black eyes. Mikasa, the oriental girl, with emotionless face, now was staring directly at Evaline. 'I think you are no longer welcome here. So please, leave' she said in a blunt voice, yet her words made Evaline's throat go dry. She tried to speak, turned to her friends, yet now everyone's heads were lowered, their eyes running through the dining room, trying not to meet Evaline's. The girl looked at Mikasa once again, her eyes growing wetter with every second, tears running through her pale face.

'W-why?' she whispered, her voice trembling, all filled with unbearable pain. 'I-I...'

'Please, leave' Mikasa repeated.

'Mikasa, what the hell?' suddenly Evaline heard a familiar voice and a very familiar boy stood up. 'Evaline is our friend, how can you-'

'Eren, Mikasa's right' Jean interrupted. 'As much as I hate it, what she did is unforgivable. She can stay in Survey Corps if she wants, but nobody wants her around anymore. How can we trust her if-'

'SHE IS OUR FRIEND!' Eren shouted and tried to move closer to Evaline, yet Mikasa stopped him by taking hold of his arm. 'Mikasa, let go. If you don't want her around, that does not mean I don't want to be around her. You all can go to hell, all that I care!' he shouted once again, and everyone in the dining room, even the superior officers, looked into the cadets.

'Please, calm down Eren' Mikasa said, tightening her grasp on Eren's hand, making it clear that she won't let go.

'We all should calm down' Armin said, slowly standing up. 'She did a horrible thing to Christa, but I think there must be an explanation. Right. Eve?' Armin turning his soft gaze to the girl, who was looked to her fists, trying to calm her sobs and stop those annoying tears, that won't stop rushing through her face.

'I-I am so sorry... I would better be dead!' she said, closing her eyes as a soft cry escaped her lips, her chest growing harder, her eyes burned by the flames of pain.

'She does not have an explanation!' Jean stood up too.

'We should just beat the crap our of her, too!' Ymir growled.

'Please calm down!' Armin said, when everybody around began to argue.

'Really, guys, Evaline is our friend, so why don't we just hear her out!' Reiner joined too, giving a smirk to the girl, who finally rose her head.

'Yeah, sure, you want to get attack too? Do you want to end up like Christa?!'

'Calm the fuck down, Mikasa'

'I just care about you Eren!'

'I saw the whole thing, it was terrifying- she is crazy and that-'

'CADETS!' a low voice shut everyone up. The boys and girls slowly shrunk when a very angry Captain was looking at them. If look could actually kill, then everybody in the room would be dead. Even Mikasa, the toughest of them all, sat down, completely silent. 'Do you think this is kindergarten? What kind of ruckus are you making?' he growled. 'Cadet Herz' Levi now looked at Evaline. She trembled when she heard her surname, raising her eyes to meet the short man's. 'When the hell is going on?'

She breathed out, her eyes finally clear enough to see, her throat clear enough to speak. Evaline stood up with a gulp, pressing her lips together tightly. Yet a familiar feeling took over her body, her head began to spin, her belly began to hurt. Her heart began to beat faster as she heard Levi calling out for her. _Please, not again_, Evaline begged. Yet her body and mind wouldn't listen, she felt the pain, and her vision went blur. And then her knees grew weak, she was no longer able to stand, and everything went black.

* * *

When she was finally awake, the first thing Evaline understood was that there was blood in her mouth. And the whole room had a smell of blood. She turned her head to see Levi sitting beside her, his eyes watching her closely and carefully. He didn't say anything, just kept his arms and legs crossed, those steel blue eyes bluntly staring into the girl's face. She was no longer able to face him, so she turned her gaze to the other side, where her shirt lied on the chair, the white cloth now covered in blood stains.

'Did..?' she began to speak, yet her voice disappeared in that eternal silence, leaving no trace whatsoever. She looked at the Captain again and now she noticed that his pedantic white shirt was stained with blood too. _He must be disgusted_, Evaline thought to herself and felt sad again. With a deep sigh that made her chest a bit lighter, she closed her eyes, hoping that she will fall asleep again. She wanted to escape this horrible world. She just wanted to escape from that horrible fate, that was created by someone, who was just too cruel.

'I made a deal with your sister' Evaline heard a husky voice from her left. She didn't dare to open her eyes- she kept still, only her chest moving as she inhaled and exhaled. 'I promised her that I would protect you and take care of you if she behaves herself' Evaline flinched from his words. She couldn't hold back- Evaline opened her eyes and turned her head, to meet Levi's eyes.

'Now I understand now, Captain. I just hope that none of you will break the promise' she said. Levi's face softened. Some time passed, and they both were still looking at each other. There were no words- at least no words for Evaline- and she couldn't express how she feels.

'So that you would know, Cadet, I would have done the same thing, even if I would not have promised your sister' he said, turning his eyes to the window. And something in Evaline's heart shuddered. She rose her eyebrows and opened her mouth slightly. Her wide, sea blue eyes were looking into the Captain.

_Maybe he feels the same? Maybe he just felt pity for Irina and..._

'Evaline!' suddenly the door opened and a certain wolf lady burst in. She knelt down, grabbing Evaline's shoulders, those icy blue eyes widened. Evaline scowled, tried to free herself from Irina's grasp, yet her struggle was in vain. 'How in the hell this all happened to you? We are just same blood, nothing else' she muttered, dragging the girl's body nearer.

'Let go!' Evaline cried out, pushing Irina away. 'It's your fault!' she panicked, finally realizing that the one that caused her so much pain and ruined everything she so carefully built, now was standing next to her, dragging her body into a warm embrace. 'Release me!' she cried again, her voice weaker this time.

'I was worried' she said coldly, letting go of Evaline. 'You need to-'

'Get out!' Evaline screamed, sitting in her bed, letting out a yelp of pain. When he heard that, Levi stood up, grabbing Irina's arm, making her stand on her feet.

'Let me go, Levi! You don't understand how important this is. Let me speak to her!' she protested, thrusting her nails into his skin. Levi let out a silent 'tch', his face changing and a small hint of pain appeared in his eyes. He squeezed her arm tighter, making Irina yelp too.

'You have to obey me Irina' he said in a commanding tone. He began to pull the shorter woman through the room as she struggle like a captured animal. 'Eren, you look after Evaline. I will take care of this thing' he looked down to Irina, who was silently growling, trying to rip Levi's arm by giving the most terrifying death glares.

Only now Evaline noticed that Eren was standing in the doorway, silently studying the whole situation. When Levi and Irina left by loudly shutting the door and growling at each other, Eren finally was able to move again. He carefully sat next to Evaline, those turquoise eyes watching how her pained expression changes into a happier one.

'Does it still hurt?' Eren asked. Evaline gave him a warm smile and shook her head.

'No, not really. I am a bit better, I think. This pain is not the worst thing, that happened to me today' she said silently, lowering her head, taking a grip of the white cloth.

'I am-' Eren began , but Evaline shook her head slightly. He swallowed thickly, letting out a silent exhale.

'It's alright. I am happy that I at least have one friend left' a trembling voice made Eren's heart shudder, and he slowly took hold of Evaline's warm hand. She looked at him, surprised to see that the boy was crying. He lifted her hand carefully, moved it to his lips to press a gentle kiss to her wet skin.

'You are very precious to me' he muttered to her skin. A tear felt on Evaline's hand, making it wet.

'I am so sorry Eren' now it was her time to apologize. 'Sorry that I didn't notice'

**So the next chap is the expedition! Thank you for reading, I will update tomorrow. I was realllyyy busy with school but now it's HOLIDAY! Thank you for the support. You guys make me happy every day, since I know that someone enjoys reading what I write. I love my dearest readers! Again, sorry for not updating for so long... See ya soon!:3**


	10. Poem

**I do not own anything except Irina and Evaline and a tiny bit of plot, that concerns them.**

'Onward!' Commander Erwin's voice brought Evaline back to reality, as she was day dreaming again. She turned her horse left, giving the final gaze to Levi's and Eren's backs, praying for their safety. Evaline herself always hated titans- yet she feared them more. She graduated below the top ten, so any encounter with a titan now, would mean her death. She very well knew that she can easily die on this expedition- not only she could not take a single titan down, she still felt dizzy and tired after the accident. The markings on her back burned, her skin felt like ripped off. But she couldn't back off now. She wanted to be with her friends, she wanted to help them. Even if they no longer saw her as one of them.

Evaline felt how her mare, Soleil, began to breathe deeper. Evaline ran her fingers through Soleil's manes and slowly massaged her fur.

'It's alright, girl, keep calm' she uttered in a gentle voice when suddenly a titan appeared in front of them both. Evaline cried out and turned Soleil to the other direction. The girl tried to grab the red smoke round and it almost slipped from her hands as the titan's hand came crashing to the ground. Evaline screamed again, looking into that terrifying smile of the titan, his gleaming eyes. The titan rose his hand again, this time trying to grab Evaline, yet she was faster to avoid the strike.

'Why is it so fast?' Evaline panicked as the titan began to follow her, and it was so near that her hands began to tremble in fear. She finally was able to fire the red smoke round. And yet another strike hit the ground, but this time Evaline felt of Soleil. 'It almost got me' Evaline whispered, her voice filled with fear as the titan turn to her again. Where could she run? Soleil was now lying on the ground, breathing heavily, her forefoot was all covered in blood. Evaline tried to stood up, yet a big dark shadow appeared above her. She froze and rose her head cautiously. The titan was already there, stretching his hand to catch her body. 'N-no' she pleaded silently.

'Cadet Herz!' she heard a male voice and turned to that direction. Suddenly, the titan felt and Evaline covered her face with her hands. 'Are you alright, kid?' Squad Leader Davis stretched his arm and Evaline grabbed it to stand up. She hold on his shoulder for few seconds for support. Then she turned to see her horse, and began to choke on her tears.

'My...M-my Soleil. She's...'

'It's alright, I have another horse. You can use it' he said and Evaline turned to him. 'Just be more careful. It's dangerous here- if you won't look after yourself, nobody will. Take care, Herz' he waved as he sat on his horse and began to move to the horizon. Evaline starred to the empty field for some time, then turned her gaze to the wounded Soleil, and muttered an apology. With those final words, she climbed on her new horse.

* * *

'Damn you Levi' Irina cursed once again, clenching her teeth as her horse began to move. Her long, coal black hair were tousled by wind. She noticed two titans in front, two stupid, brainless beasts with creepy smiles and horrifying eyes, yet none of those things scared her anymore. She lived outside the walls for ten years as a human, a little girl, slowly growing here all alone, in such a dangerous place. She learnt more than any kind of instructor could teach. She didn't learn how to kill titans, or how to give her heart to humanity. She learnt how to survive.

Irina stood up, her horse still running fast as they both approached the titans. She crossed her hands in front of the chest, her blades glittering in the sun, her eyes filling up with the heat of battle, with the desire of blood as she finally used her 3DMG and span around one titan's neck for few times. A low chuckle left her cherry lips as she hit the nape of titan's neck and he felt, blood gushing from the wound, those little red drops covering the sea blue sky like a mosaic. Another titan was a quicker learner- he was able to capture Irina by her wire, slowly moving her body to his mouth. Yet another laugh, this time more triumphant and loud, came out of the woman's mouth.

'You'll need more than that to kill me' she muttered and cut off titan's fingers. It was confused for some time- eyes widened in surprise, those sharp teeth sticking out from that enormously large, open mouth. Irina turned around, quickly cutting the titan's cheeks, so that it's mouth would be open till he dies. The titan let out a sound of pain and displeasure as Irina landed on his head and finally ended his life. She watched how titans' bodies disappeared. She sighed and put her blades back to their places, slowly climbing back on her horse. She looked to the sun, that was shining even so brightly.

'Where should I go next?' she thought to herself, blinking few times from that bright light. 'I could try to get Evaline, or I could try get to Eren. The girl probably is somewhere in the corner, and the boy must be in the center. Erwin must have protected him well' she tousled the horse's manes, whistled silently and the horse began to run.

* * *

Evaline rode her horse silently. It has been a long time since she saw a titan. She didn't know if that was a good or a bad sing. The girl just kept calm and bit sad, since she lost her companion, the pretty mare that she treasured quite a lot. In the sky, a red flare round appeared. Evaline's body tensed up as she realized that the titan is somewhere near. She very well knew that it would be better if she would not get any nearer. Yet...

_Wait..._

Evaline finally got up the hill and saw the three boys, Jean, Armin and Reiner, in one place. And further, there was a titan, blonde haired and quite big, somehow very fast.

'Guys!' Evaline called out and made her horse go faster, so that she would catch up with them. 'What happened?' she asked when she was near enough for them to hear. Armin and Reiner seemed quite happy to see her, yet you could not say the same about Jean.

'Oh, no you're the last one we need right now' Jean said, scowling.

'Stop it Jean, now it's not the time' Armin said and turned to face Evaline.

'Is it an Aberrant?' Evaline asked. The titan slowed down a little and Armin shook his head.

'I doubt that. I think... It's a human in titan's body'

'What?' Evaline widened her eyes in surprise.

'What makes you think that, Armin?' Reiner asked him. Armin looked into the female titan again, and swallowed thickly.

'The titans only eat us. We're just killed in the process. Killing us isn't ever specifically their goal. But when Sys aimed for its weak spot, it crushed him and smashed him into the ground. It just kill him, rather than eating him. It's different than the others. Maybe it is the one that lead the army of titan when the Colossal Titan destroyed the walls. Or not. It felt like it's been looking for someone...' Armin explained.

'In that case... Could it be looking for Eren?' Jean asked and Evaline's heart skipped a beat. She froze when she realized that Eren is with Levi's squad. If that titan is intelligent, if it's searching for Eren... She covered her mouth with her cold hand, trying to stop her heart from beating so fast. Her chest began to hurt and go heavier, it felt as if the heart itself tried to break her ribs and chest bone.

'Eren's with Levi's flank, and they are in charge of the right flank'

'They are in the rear of the left flank, at least according to the plans that I got' Jean knitted his eyebrows.

'Mine said that they were near the front of the right...' Reiner said too. 'So where are they?' Reiner turned to Armin once again.

'Probably in the safest place in the formation' Armin stated. 'Which means in the center, and towards the rear...'

'Hey, Armin! At this rate it's just closing to it's goal, and if the formation is wiped out, it'll be the end!' Jean interrupted.

'What should we do?' Evaline finally spoke, her voice a bit trembling since she already knew the answer. They cannot let the titan go away. They have to buy some time. And that meant that they will have to attack the intelligent titan.

'We might still be able to draw it's attention' Jean answered. 'We might be able to buy some time, at least'

'But it's intelligent. It can crush us easily' Armin said, his eyes widening in horror as he remembered the squad leaders, the senior member's of Survey Corps, getting smashed into the ground in few seconds.

'That's scary...' Jean said, clenching his teeth, letting out a nervous chuckle.

'Hey, are you really Jean? The Jean I know thinks about himself only' Reiner noted and Jean closed his eyes.

'Don't be an ass. I just don't want those charred bones to be disappointed in me! I...I know what I have to do now!' Jean said loudly, completely confident.

'Jean' Evaline muttered, feeling the same as he does when she remembered Marco.

'Just put on your hoods. It searches for Eren, so it might not be able to recognize us' Armin said and everyone did as they were told.

'Just... Be careful guys' Evaline wished them luck and pressed her fingers to her collarbone. She was scared too. She knew that this very moment she could die. And everything would disappear. She would disappear. And she would probably leave no trace. Nobody would mourn over her grave, nobody would bring flowers to that dry soil, where she lies. No, her body would probably be left here, in there empty fields, where only wind sings it's songs, where only sun shines when the moon is in deep slumber. She would be alone, she would be left alone to rot. And that loneliness, that coldness scared here. But she moved forward.

Evaline began to ride in the titan's left. She looked into it, into those blue eyes that had an objective, a clear goal. For some time they all waited for something. Evaline tried to calm herself, and she looked calm, yet inside she was terrified by the titan, by its speed, eyes, size. And suddenly, the blonde head turned slightly to Armin. At that very moment Jean jumped and used his 3DMG. Then Evaline saw something magnificent. She saw how fast the titan was, it turned in the same moment as Jean tried to get nearer, and the boy felt to ground. Evaline called out for him, making her horse go slower. And then the titan punched Armin's horse, making the horse and Armin fall to ground. Evaline tried to call out for him, yet her voice disappeared, her throat went dry, and she turned her horse and began to run nearer the titan. The blood froze in her veins, her heart skipped the beat, her eyes widened in horror, yet she tried to keep still, she tried not to panic.

'Armin!' this time Jean called out, one of his wires hooked to the titan's shoulder. And it turned to him. Jean was able to avoid its attack, yet when he aimed for the neck, the titan covered it. The titan made a fist, a little smile formed in her lips.

'Jean!' Evaline and Reiner both called out.

_Defeat your fear._

Evaline, with tears in her eyes, cried out, quickly jumping. She tried to push Jean to the other side, so that they both could avoid the strike and survive, yet she was too slow. When she got a grip of Jean's coat, and slightly pushed him, she felt a strong fist striking her down, her bones crying out, blood gushing from her mouth, a pain-filled cry escaping her lips as she was smashed to the ground and then, the last thing she heard was her friends calling out for her. She looked at the sky, as her vision went blur, as her head began to feel like it's been ripped apart. She looked into the sky, her vision going even more blur when tears formed in her eyes. Pain chained her body, ceasing her from any movement. She couldn't feel her legs or arms, her breathing and eyelids became heavier. She heard how her friends called out for her again, yet she was already surrounded by darkness. A deep sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes and allowed her body to sink into the eternal darkness.

_My eyes are shut  
__My ears are shroud  
__There's nothing that I feel_

_The only thing_  
_That pains my heart_  
_Is that you're not with me_

_I'll sing a song_  
_With golden birds_  
_I'll watch how you will fight_

_And nothing more_  
_Just pain and sore_  
_Will lead me to the grave_

_The Death awaits_  
_The Reaper hails_  
_And Angels steal the days_

_The night will come  
The stars will fall  
Yet I won't see again_

**OK, I'm baaaack! This is a boring chapter, I know. Sorry, but it has to be this way. In next chapter you'll get more Irina, maybe a bit of her past. So anyways, thank you for reading, for reviews, favorites, follows. I love you all! I'll probably update soon. I PROMISE, the next chap will be more interesting. More things happening and stuff. Oh, sorry for killing Eve (or maybe she is not dead?... I'll decide later, cause I'm evil)And sorry for that poem, it's horrible, but I needed something for the horrible ending. *And I think I should kill Irina too, since I got some comments recently, that you guys want Evaline with Levi and stuff. Plus, Irina became too OP. huh, still thinking about it.:)***

**LOVE~!**


End file.
